Mi Caballero En Armadura Brillante
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Intercambio de Fics de Naruto's Dark Side] [Para Udia Inuzuka] "¿Boruto? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" "¿No es obvio? Soy tu caballero en armadura brillante." "Boruto. Tú no tienes una armadura." "Eres una aburrida Sara-chan. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero."


_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia._

**.**

**Mi Caballero En Armadura Brillante**

.

— Listo, Sara-chan. Este kimono realmente te queda precioso.

Sarada Uchiha se miró fijamente al espejo, con una ceja ligeramente alzada, analizando su reflejo. Su mamá la miraba orgullosa, aunque un poco nostálgica también. ¿En qué momento su hija había crecido tanto? _Parece que fue ayer cuando te tenía en mis brazos y ahora eres una hermosa jovencita de 15 años. _Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, para empezar a acomodar su corto cabello negro en un sencillo moño. Utilizó unos cuantos ganchos rojos que combinaban con su atuendo, y lo fue armando delicadamente. Su hija aún se miraba al espejo sin creer que la chica en el reflejo era ella. La miró un poco divertida.

— Sí eres la chica bonita del espejo. — le aseguró Sakura. — Ahora quédate quieta que te voy a poner un poco de brillo.

Sarada soltó un ligero bufido antes de que su madre trajera el dichoso brillo rosa y lo colocara sobre sus labios. Sintió la textura pegajosa del maquillaje sobre su boca y deseó internamente que su madre volteara por unos segundos para sacárselo. No le gustaba en nada. Preferiría ir con los labios al natural. Así comería más tranquila los deliciosos mochi* que su estómago ansiosamente esperaba, pues una textura pegajosa en sus labios no le dejaría.

— ¿Ya están listas?

La voz profunda de su padre inundó la espaciosa habitación de Sarada. Tenía que admitir que se veía muy guapo. Estaba usando un yukata de color azul marino, que contrastaba con su piel pálida. Sarada asintió levemente con la cabeza, contestando su pregunta. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su padre, y ella miró hacia el otro lado avergonzada. _Te ves linda._ No tenía que ser una adivina para interpretar las expresiones de su papá.

— Sasuke-kun…

A pesar de los años que habían pasado, su madre aún llamaba a su padre de aquella manera tan infantil. Sabía su historia de amor como la palma de su mano. Sabía también lo mucho que ambos se amaban (por no decir que el amor que su madre le profesaba a su padre era casi infinito), y de alguna manera los envidiaba. Ella también quería que alguien tan guapo como su padre la mire a ella, como él lo hacía con su madre. O que ella misma le pueda hacer mimos (esos que su madre le hacía a su padre) a un chico.

Sarada fue testigo de cómo la mirada de su padre se suavizaba al ver a su madre. Tomó su rostro delicadamente con una mano, para besar su frente. Su madre sonreía, como la enamorada que había sido desde siempre, atesorando cada caricia que él le daba. Se quedaron mirando mutuamente, hasta que Sarada tosió a propósito para que se den cuenta de que no estaban solos. Su madre se rió ante su intensión, y su padre simplemente suspiró profundamente.

— Vamos, que tus amigos te deben de estar esperando.

.

A Sarada realmente no le gustaban los lugares en donde había mucha gente; aún así, ella disfrutaba ir al Natsu Matsuri*. Era una celebración muy especial. A parte de poder disfrutar los dulces que se vendían solo en aquella época del año, era una de las pocas oportunidades en la cual ella podía pasarla con su familia. Su papá viajaba constantemente y su mamá se la pasaba gran parte del día en el hospital con su equipo de investigación.

— ¡Sara-chan! — exclamaron Himawari y Boruto, al verla.

— Himawari-chan. Boruto. — los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Qué seria eres, Sara-chan… — le reprochó el rubio, con una mueca.

Sarada volteó los ojos ante el comentario. — ¿Dónde está el resto?

— Te estábamos esperando. ¡Vamos! — exclamó Boruto emocionado, tomándola de la mano.

.

Aunque no lo quería admitir en voz alta, Sarada se estaba diviertiendo con sus amigos. Boruto hacía bromas, Shikadai le decía que se veía tonto, Chouchou comía despreocupadamente e Inojin le reprochaba diciendo de que estaba "gordita"... Habían pasado por unos stands de juegos y ganado un peluche por dar en el blanco. _Más tarde se lo daré a mamá._ Boruto se lo había tomado en serio y la había retado a conseguir otro, pues él no lo había hecho y decía que había sido un golpe de suerte.

— ¿Y si lo vuelvo a conseguir, qué recibiré a cambio? — contestó, interesada en el reto.

— Te regalaré mi pase de Ichikaru Ramen.

— Es un trato. — respondió Sarada divertida. _Esto será pan comido._

Sus ojos oscuros se tornaron rojos, revelando el kekken genkai de su familia. Tomó el dardo entre sus dedos pálidos y en menos de un parpadeo, cayó justo en el blanco. Himawari e Inojin la miraron sorprendidos, Shikadai soltó un bostezo y Chouchou siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Boruto, al contrario, estaba enojado.

— Aquí tiene su premio, señorita. — le dijo el señor del stand, entregándole otro peluche.

Ella le agradeció, dándole el dinero que correspondía. Le regaló el peluche a Himawari y fueron a otro puesto. Boruto la seguía mirando molesto, y eso le pareció un poco extraño. Le restó importancia, pues sabía que tarde o temprano él se lo haría saber.

— Eres una tramposa… — lo escuchó murmurar, cuando el resto se volvió a alejar. Al parecer Chouchou quería pasar por un stand de comida de nuevo.

— Era un tonto juego, no sé por qué te lo tomas tan en serio. — le respondió Sarada. Ahora era ella quien estaba molesta.

— Porque yo era quien debió haberte conseguido ese peluche.

Las palabras del rubio la dejaron sorprendida. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso? ¿Estaba molesto porque ella había conseguido el premio por su cuenta, y no se lo había rogado a él? Le pareció muy ridículo. Levantó su mirada para buscar a sus amigos, pero se habían esfumado de su vista.

— Hn. Tontos. — musitó fastidiada. _De todos modos, ya me estaba aburriendo un poco. Supongo que buscaré a papá y mamá para que veamos los fuegos artificiales los tres juntos._

Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección del puente. Lo que menos se esperó fue que alguien la jale del brazo hacia un callejón oscuro y le cubran la boca con un viejo pedazo de tela. Eran unos hombres altos, y estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza con prendas negras. Solo podía ver varios pares de ojos mirándola fijamente. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sentía los brazos adormecidos. Intentó mover las piernas, pero tampoco lo pudo hacer. ¿En qué momento se las habían atado?

— Son cuerdas de chakra, querida. No creo que puedas huir tan fácilmente. — escuchó decir a una mujer.

— ¿Q-Qué quieren de mi?

— ¿No es obvio? Tus ojos. Tienes unos ojos muy especiales, ¿sabías? — respondió un hombre, esta vez.

— Basta de tanta cháchara. Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí pronto. No falta mucho para que noten su ausencia y nos veamos en problemas. — le interrumpió otra mujer. Supo que ella era la líder, por la autoridad en su voz. — Dulces sueños, _Sara-chan_.

No pudo decir nada más, porque sintió sus ojos cerrarse lentamente después de recibir un ligero golpe en la nuca.

.

— ¿Y Sara-chan? — preguntó Himawari, al ver a su hermano llegar al stand finalmente.

— ¿No está aquí con ustedes? — preguntó Boruto preocupado.

— Tal vez fue a comprar dangos. — sugirió Chouchou. — A Sarada le encantan los dangos.

— O tal vez fue donde sus padres. — dijo Shikadai, en un tono obvio. — Nosotros también deberíamos de ir donde los nuestros, Inojin, Chouchou.

El trío Ino-Shika-Cho se miró entre sí, asintiendo.

— Nos vemos luego, chicos. — se despidió Boruto, agitando ligeramente la mano.

Himawari lo imitó, observando a sus amigos perderse por entre el gentío y miró a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa. — Vamos donde papá y mamá, oniichan*. Es probable que ya nos estén esperando.

— Sí, vamos Himawari-chan. — le respondió a su hermana, devolviéndole el gesto. — ¿Hacemos una carrera?

— ¡Vas a perder, oniichan! — exclamó Himawari divertida y tomando la delantera.

— ¡No se vale, Himawari-chan!

No podría permitir que su hermana menor le gane. Corrió rápidamente para alcanzarla, pero se detuvo casi de golpe al ver a su tíos Sasuke y Sakura en un puesto. ¿Y si le preguntaban en dónde estaba Sarada? ¿No se suponía que ella estaba con ellos? Su tío Sasuke lo mataría si se enteraba que se había enojado con su hija y que la había perdido de vista. ¿Pero en dónde se había metido ella? ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

— ¿Boruto-niichan? — le llamó su hermana un poco preocupada. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Sarada no está con los tíos Sasuke y Sakura.

Himawari miró de reojo hacia donde su hermano le había indicado disimuladamente, para ver a sus tíos conversar con tranquilidad. Sarada había estado con ellos hacía un rato. Tal vez era un poco callada y seria, pero nunca se iría sin decir nada. Eso le pareció muy extraño. _¿En dónde te has metido, Sara-chan? Estamos preocupados por ti._

— Tenemos que decirle a tío Sasuke. Él la encontrará con la tía Sakura.

_¡Soy muy joven para morir!, _pensó Boruto aterrorizado. _Ni siquiera he podido decirle a Sarada lo que siento por ella…_

— N-no creo que sea una buena idea, Himawari-chan. — musitó un poco asustado Boruto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Con su Sharingan, ¡tío Sasuke podrá encontrarla sin problemas! — le aseguró su hermana.

La mente de Boruto creaba los escenarios más sádicos que se podía imaginar en esos momentos. Reconocía que su tío Sasuke era uno de los shinobi más fuertes de la aldea, o incluso del mundo ninja; pero no le gustaba la idea de arriesgar su pellejo. A pesar de que era incluso más serio que Sarada, era consciente de lo mucho que su hija significaba para él.

— ¡Boruto-chan! ¡Himawari-chan! — exclamó Sakura al verlos.

_Estoy muerto._

.

El matrimonio Uchiha caminaba a paso lento por las abarrotados pasajes del festival. Sakura estaba consciente de que a su esposo realmente no le agradaban ese tipo de festividades, pero era una oportunidad de pasarla juntos y en un ambiente diferente. Tenía que admitir que, aunque habían pasado los años, Sasuke seguía igual de guapo pues aquel yukata azul realmente le quedaba bien. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de él, y la gente les abría el paso cuando pasaban. Su relación no había sido bien vista al comienzo, pero al notar su complementariedad y la manera tan especial en la que se miraban, habían pasado a ser una de las parejas más queridas de la aldea.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? — le preguntó, al notar una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

— No siento el chakra de Sarada.

— Deben de estar jugando a las escondidas o algo por el estilo, Sasuke-kun. Sara-chan es muy buena con su control de chakra, no dejará que la encuentren tan fácilmente. — dijo Sakura con orgullo.

— Lo sé… — le respondió, rodeándola por los hombros y dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla. — La hora de los fuegos artificiales se acerca, deberíamos ir buscando un sitio.

— Oh, mira Sasuke-kun. Por allá están los hijos de Naruto. ¡Boruto-chan! ¡Himawari-chan! — exclamó al verlos.

Sasuke vio los ojos de Boruto vacilar ligeramente. _¿Qué se trae ahora el mocoso?_

— Buenas noches, tía Sakura. — saludaron los Uzumaki, haciendo una ligera reverencia. — Buenas noches, tío Sasuke.

— ¿Han visto a Sara-chan por allí? — preguntó un poco preocupada, al darse cuenta de que no estaban jugando a las escondidas. — Pensé que estaría con ustedes…

— Respecto a eso, tía Sakura… — empezó a decir Himawari, un poco nerviosa ante la mirada intensa de Sasuke.

— No la encontramos por ningún lado. Pensábamos que Sara-chan estaba con ustedes. — confesó Boruto.

El matrimonio Uchiha se miró preocupado. Sasuke cerró los ojos por un minuto, para poder encontrar el chakra de su hija. Al parecer, ella misma no lo había escondido. Notaba sus niveles de chakra considerablemente bajos y a fueras de la aldea. Esto no era una casualidad. Habían raptado a su pequeña.

— Sakura, quédate aquí con los niños. Yo iré por Sarada.

— Yo te acompañaré, tío Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a Boruto de reojo por unos momentos, hasta que tras un largo suspiro aceptó. — Avísale a Naruto, Sakura.

— Tengan cuidado, ¿sí?

Ella les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno, y Sasuke saltó hacia uno de los tejados cercanos, alejándose junto a Boruto.

.

— Al parecer ya estás despertando, _princecita._. — dijo con sorna la mujer que la había noqueado. — Espero que esta vez sí seas coperativa.

— Mi padre es el shinobi más fuerte de la Aldea de la Hoja y mi padrino es el Hokage. Pronto vendrán por mí y les darán una paliza. — le aseguró Sarada.

— Tu padre es un asesino y un traidor. Tu padrino no es nadie más que un idiota con mucho chakra. No sé por qué te enorgulleces de ser salvada por ese par tan inútil.

— ¿Inútil? ¡Ellos fueron la parte clave de la última Guerra Ninja!

— Ya me cansé de que esta mocosa no pare de decir tonterías. Llévenla a la habitación principal. Ahí le extraeremos sus ojos. — le ordenó al pequeño grupo de guardias que vigilaba la entrada de aquella celda oscura.

_¿E-Extraerme los ojos?_, pensó Sarada muy asustada. Su corazón empezó a latir desesperado y sentía sus mejillas húmedas. _Mamá, papá, tío Naruto… ¡Boruto! ¿Dónde están? Tengo miedo…_

Escuchó el tintileo de unas llaves, y cómo la puerta de metal rechinaba al abrirse. La tomaron bruscamente de los hombros, empujándola para llevarla a la dichosa habitación en donde la dejarían ciega de por vida. Pero ella estaba segura de que no pasaría nada. _Papá siempre está rastreando mi chakra. Si ha notado que mis niveles de chakra han estado flaqueando, debería de estar en camino junto al tío Naruto_. La habitación estaba iluminada por la brillante luz de la luna llena. Al parecer era un edificio abandonado, porque notó el aspecto descuidado del lugar.

La sentaron sobre una camilla, atando sus extremidades para que no tratase de escapar y arruinase sus planes. La mujer entró acompañada de un ninja médico. No era de su propia aldea, pues no usaba la bandana que lo reconocía como tal. Escuchó cómo se lavaba las manos y compartía algunas palabras con la mujer. Vio unos bisturís y utensillos de medicina, como que los que su mamá guardaba cuidadosamente en su habitación. Pero estos no servirían para salvar la vida de una niña con una hemorragia interna, o para investigación. No. Estos utensillos se habían convertido en armas. _Sí. Son armas_, se dijo Sarada para sí. _Son armas porque me harán daño_.

Escuchó unos estruendos a lo lejos. _¿Papá?,_ pensó esperanzada. La mujer la miró con desdén y mandó una pareja para ver qué sucedía en el piso de abajo. El ninja médico miraba expectante a la líder y cuando ella asintió ligeramente, él tomó un plumón. Eran esos plumones especiales que su mamá también utilizaba para cuando tenía que hacer una cirugía. _Esto sirve de guía_, recordó sus palabras, _Cuando tengo que hacer el corte respectivo, sé de donde guiarme._

Le sacó la tapa blanca y tras quitarle los lentes, se dispuso a hacer un par de trazos alrededor de sus ojos. Dejó el plumón a un lado y tomó un bisturí con la mano ligeramente temblorosa. Sarada cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente. _Papá, ¿dónde estás?_ Un estruendo interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero fue una cabeza rubia la que llamó su atención. El ninja médico salió corriendo despavorido y la mujer miraba un poco asustada a sus alrededores. Otro estruendo provino del piso de abajo, y la mujer intentó correr hacia allá para ver qué pasaba. No lo logró.

Sarada vio maravillada como la ágil figura se movió por entre las sombras de la habitación y noqueaba a la mujer con un golpe en la nuca. Obvervó como sus brillantes ojos azules se movían en la oscuridad, buscando a algún otro enemigo. Al no ver ninguno, se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

— ¿Boruto? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿No es obvio? Soy tu caballero en armadura brillante. — dijo orgulloso, antes de empezar a cortar las cuerdas que la sujetaban a la camilla.

— Boruto. — lo llamó seriamente, pero un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. — Tú no tienes una armadura.

— Eres una aburrida Sara-chan. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

_No sé a qué te refieres, _pensó ella pero no quiso interrumpirlo mas. — ¿Mi papá?

— Está abajo pateándoles el trasero a todos. El tío Sasuke de verdad es muy fuerte. Trataré de nunca hacerlo enojar. — prometió solemnemente el rubio.

— Más te vale, Boruto.

La voz de Sasuke inundó todo la habitación, causándole escalofríos. Sarada trató de reprimir una pequeña risita, pero esta acción se vio interrumpida al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodearla. El olor masculino de su padre inundó sus pulmones y lo abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

— Me asusté mucho papá. — confesó Sarada.

— Lo sé. Perdóname por demorarme.

Boruto sonrió ligeramente ante aquella escena familiar.

.

Sakura se sintió más tranquila cuando unos familiares brazos le rodearon por detrás. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir sus labios suaves contra los suyos, acariciándolos lentamente. Se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

— ¿Y Sara-chan? — preguntó, buscando a su hija con la mirada.

— Se quedó con sus amigos. — respondió escuetamente. Tendría que guardar un secreto a cambio de otro. No dejaría que su esposa se entere de que una banda de ninjas criminales habían intentado dejar ciega a su hija solo para sus tontas ambiciones. Le diría algo como "una banda de ninjas de la Hierba la raptaron para atraer mi atención". Ah. _Y que les había pateado el trasero_, como había dicho su ahijado. Eso, al menos, ya no se alejaba de la verdad.

.

— ¿A dónde me llevas Boruto? — preguntó Sarada, un poco asustada.

Habían llegado a la aldea en un santiamén, y Boruto le había pedido a su padre si podía ver los fuegos artificiales con ella. Su padre aceptó casi a regañadientes y le exigió que la deje en su casa a más tardar a media noche. Y ahora se encontraban en… En realidad no sabía dónde se encontraban. Boruto estaba cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos tibias y no podía ver nada. Tampoco escuchaba el típico bullicio que había en todos los festivales de la aldea.

— Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

_Igual no podría haber visto nada porque me estabas cubriendo los ojos, idiota._

Pestañó un par de veces, y su mirada recorrió los alrededores para tratar de ubicarse. Se encontraban sobre un puente. Pero en el puente no había nadie más que ellos dos. El río que surcaba bajo ellos era uno que se encontraba en el extremo sur de la aldea. No entendía por qué Boruto la había llevado a un lugar tan lejano.

— Es gracioso, ¿sabes? — empezó a decir. Sarada lo miró sin entender a qué se refería. — Este es el mejor lugar para ver los hanabi*.

— Estamos muy lejos como para verlos. — respondió ella fastidiada. Realmente había querido ver el hanabi con sus padres.

— Eso es lo que tú crees.

Y antes de que ella le pueda responder, se topó con la presentación de hanabi más hermosa que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Tal vez estaban un poco lejos, pero eso le daban una vista panorámica al lugar. Las luces de colores decoraban el cielo estrellado, y Sarada miraba maravillada como creaban unas hermosas figuras en él. No duró mucho, pero realmente había valido la pena esperar.

— Cuando me dijiste que eras mi caballero en armadura brillante, ¿a qué te referías? — preguntó, mirándolo de reojo y asomándose por la baranda del puente para mirar su reflejo en el agua.

— Que te protegería para siempre, Sarada. — confesó Boruto seriamente y tomándola de la mano. — Pero solo si tú me dejas.

— Sí… — aceptó ella, besando ligeramente su mejilla. — Sí quiero que seas mi caballero en armadura brillante.

.

**Esquina del vocabulario de Hats:**

- _Mochi:_ Dulce japonés hecho de arroz

- _Natsu Matsuri:_ Festival de verano (_natsu_ – verano, _matsuri_ – festival)

_- Oniichan:_ Hermano mayor

- _Hanabi: _Fuegos artificiales

.

_20 de diciembre del 2014_

Aquí este bello one-shot que escribí para mi amiga secreta: Udia Inuzuka. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! No tenía planeado que tenga más de 2 mil palabras, pero me vino la inspiración y no pude evitarlo.

Y bueno, para el resto de mis lectoras, también espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Que tengan una muy feliz Navidad y un nuevo año increíble!

Cuidense mucho y no se olviden de agregarme a facebook para estar al dia con mis noticias (el link está en mi perfil)

Hats.

.

_Hatsumi está a favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" porque_ _agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo._


End file.
